Wedding Night
by CenaAmbroseGirl92
Summary: It was a dream come true. Marrying the love of your life and your best friend and now getting ready to give him something that you knew he would treasure forever: your virginity. (Warning for sexual content)


1/21/18

I giggled as Newt carried me into the honeymoon suite of the hotel where we not long ago became Mr. and Mrs. Scamander. Closing the door with his foot, Newt twirled me around making me squeal before placing me gently on the bed with a soft kiss. After pulling away I removed his jacket before rolling off the bed and with a wink slipped into the bathroom and closed the door.

Taking a breath, I unzipped my dress revealing my white, satin corset with matching panties and kicked off my heels, much to the relief of my feet. As I looked at my reflection, my nerves started making themselves known. Though Newt and I had been intimate many times we'd never gone all the way since I was still a virgin and physically very sensitive, but I wanted to take that step and tonight was the perfect chance.

I heard Newt softly call my name, took one more breath, slowly opened the door, and walked out with a sheepish look. Newt was on the bed in his boxers and undershirt looking like he was holding his breath as I approached. I got on the bed and straddled his waist and took the clip that was holding my hair up and pulled it off letting my hair fall down, putting the clip on the bedside table not breaking eye contact with a stunned Newt as he just watched me trying to be "sexy".

Seeming to come out of his trance, Newt placed his hands on my hips and said quietly, "You are absolutely stunning, darling." Suddenly, I was flipped onto my back with Newt hovering over me still with his hands on my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss which he instantly returned. As I ran my fingers through his hair, Newt started undoing my corset which was a bit difficult in his rushed state. Once it was off, he began trailing kisses along my neck downward as he'd done so many times before, paying special attention to my breasts as I moaned and wiggled under him.

Once he reached the top of my panties he looked up and I could see through my half-closed eyes that he wasn't sure to go further or not since this was where we usually stopped. I opened my eyes fully and nodded saying it was okay to continue. Once he took them off, still watching me for any signs telling him to stop he took off the rest of his clothes before getting back on the bed and locking eyes with me again. "Are you sure about this, Ruby? We both know it's going to hurt the first time."

I ran my hand down his cheek and said softly, "I know it will, but I want this. I want you. You've been so patient with me and I greatly appreciate it. I want to be fully connected with you as your wife."

After kissing me one more time, Newt entered me slowly. I groaned and started crying from the pain as he whispered calming words and wiped away my tears. It took awhile, but I gave him the go-ahead to move. He was so gentle that I didn't even care about the slight discomfort I still felt until I wrapped my legs around his waist. As we continued, Newt asked me if I was okay more than once and it was getting more comfortable the longer we made love. He buried his face in my neck as he came and moaned my name just before I did while screaming his name and clutching onto him.

After catching his breath and I let him go, Newt pulled out and laid on his back next to me putting his arm out so that I could lay on his chest as I continued catching my own breath. After a couple minutes Newt looked down at me and whispered as he stroked my hair, "How do you feel, Ruby? Sore?"

As if on command my lower abdomen downward began to throb. "Just a smidge." you said with groan.

Frowning, Newt sat up, kissed my forehead, and said, "How about I draw us a bath? The warm water should help."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Sounds perfect."

Newt and I sat against the bathtub wall in the hot water as he gently rubbed my lower stomach to help with the soreness. I moaned softly, laid my head on his shoulder, and whispered, "You're too good to me. I love you so much and I hope that I can take care of you just as well as you take care of me."

Newt moved his hand from my stomach to the hand that now wore a wedding ring, kissed it, and said gently and with meaning, "You already do, love. The way you are with my creatures, or I should say our creatures now, and how you tend to my occasional injuries is more than I could ever hope for in a mate. As I said during our vows, you are my other half and now I feel that life is better than I could ever imagine."

On the verge of tears for the second time that night, I gently withdrew my hand, placed it on his cheek, and kissed him passionately. After pulling away and staying in the tub for a while longer we got out and dried each other off before Newt carried me to bed where we held onto each other tightly and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
